The present invention relates to fuel filters and, more particularly, to an improved fuel filter specifically adapted for use on sport and off-road vehicles such as go-carts, motorcycles, and the like.
As is well known, it is customary practice for internal combustion engines to utilize fuel filters to prevent dirt and other particulate contaminants from entering into the carburetor and/or fuel injection system, and thus, insure trouble-free engine operation. Heretofore, most if not all of the conventional prior art fuel filters have been formed with a composite or integrally formed housing and filter element structure which has mandated replacement of the entire composite housing/filter element structure when the filter element has become dirty during use. Although such conventional prior art fuel filters have proven generally satisfactory for standard on-road vehicles, they possess inherent deficiencies for sport or off-road vehicles such as go-carts, motorcycles, and the like, which are subject to high dirt environments.
In this regard, the high dirt and contaminant environments typically encountered in sport or off-road vehicle use has necessitated numerous short term replacement of the conventional prior art fuel filters which due to their composite housing/filter element structure, has proven extremely cost prohibitive. In addition, due to the requirement of replacement of both the housing and filter element in the convention prior art fuel filters, the numerous replacement of the filters in the fuel line has oftentimes permanently damaged the fuel line requiring subsequent replacement of the fuel line as well.
Thus, there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved fuel filter particularly adapted for sport and off-road vehicle use which permits the rapid replacement of fuel filter elements at lower cost and without the propensity of damaging the fuel lines of the internal combustion engine.